Abducting Amelia
by cjsmalley
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a little girl very far from home. She met a madman and a madwoman in a box and they promised her the universe. But first, it's time to save the world again.
1. Chapter 1

**Abducting Amelia**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters and/or concepts belong to JK Rowling and/or Bloomsbury and Scholastic Publishing companies and/or Warner Brothers Studios. Likewise I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands._**

 **Spoilers** ** _: Post Stolen Earth, no Journey's End, and AU where Rose and the Meta stayed. Set after "Forming Family", "Tiny Traveler", "Procuring a Professor For Potter", "Quite the Day", "How Harry Met Hedwig", "Magical Madness", and "Removing the Ribbon"._**

 ** _Notes:_** ** _So, it's taken awhile but here it is. It's going to be awhile longer for the next one, family and computer troubles. Sorry. Enjoy._**

 **Prologue:**

Amelia Williams, formerly Pond then Tyler, smiled as she looked over her family, a motley bunch, gathered for a celebration.

Her father suddenly swept her into a hug and held her tight, saying, "Amy, you need to phone more often."

She smiled regretfully, replying softly, "I know Dad, but between River popping in at random times, Anthony being colicky, Rory's schooling and shifts at the Hospital, and working for London…" she trailed off.

He smiled, but it was slightly wistfully, "I know, Amy, believe me, I know but…"

She understood; she was only human, a witch, but human nonetheless and as such only had so much time alive, so very little time compared to Time Lords and Ladies and her parents loved her dearly.

In the end, she would be just another source of grief for them and so they wanted to treasure and wisely use the time they had.

When she had asked Santa for help she had never dreamed that she would receive a family, and never the family she had now, and they were a close family, despite most members being flung to the farthest reaches of time and space most days.

Yes. She owed Santa a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One:**

Amelia Pond was preparing for bed, her eyes glancing quickly at the odd crack in her wall and then skittering away. Aunt Sharon didn't believe her when she had complained that she could hear things in the crack. And not bug things either, but voices speaking something not English, softly, softly, and occasionally there would be sirens blaring.

Mind, Aunt Sharon was not the best in parenting. Even at seven years old, Amelia had already realized this simple fact. Who, in their right mind, would leave a seven year old home alone, overnight?

It was time to call in the big guns; she knelt at her bedside, clasped her hands, closed her eyes, and began, "Dear Santa, I know it's not Christmas and I'm really sorry to bother you but I need help and I don't know who to ask! Aunt Sharon doesn't listen and it's getting worse! Can you please send someone? Please?" she paused, half expecting something to immediately happen.

It did.

There was a terrible screaming sound, as if a jet was flying overhead except it got louder and louder; then there were the sounds of a crash, a great booming, tearing sound coming from the back garden.

She was on her feet in an instant, running down the hall, leaping down the stairs, vaulting over the railing at the very bottom and around the corner, through the kitchen, and to the backdoor where she got her first sight of…something.

The garden shed was in ruins, something, ( _was that a phone box_?), had landed on it and destroyed it. Whatever it was was on it's side.

She started, when doors on the box, which were in fact on the top side so she was pretty sure the box was not properly positioned, opened, hitting the sides with a thud and a woman came floating out, carrying a man who was unconscious. If that was improbable, it became weirder still; the woman's eyes were gold and glowing, like animals from the nature programmes.

The woman landed on the ground, set the man down, looked around, found Amelia looking at them, then fainted dead away.

Amelia blinked slowly, reasonably certain that she had fallen asleep after supper and was merely dreaming.

The image, her destroyed back garden, the blue box ( _spaceship_?) and two people lying there…hold on, were they _bleeding_?

Vaguely remembering the few Brownie meetings she had attended, the little girl raced to the linen closet and tried to reach the first aid kit. She could not.

She had to double back to her room, drag out her desk chair, and stand on that to reach the kit. Quickly, she carried it to the people in the back garden and began doing what she could.

They were both pretty scraped and bruised and had cuts all over them and she briefly wondered if she should call 999 and if doctors could even help space-people ( _she was pretty sure they were from space_ ).

The man came to, moaning and groaning before he opened his eyes and stared up at her in shock. She held her breath and stared back.

He catapulted upright, looking around wildly, his eyes lighting on first the woman and then the box; "Where're we?" he demanded in a high-pitched voice, clearly panicking.

"Leadworth." Amelia replied.

"England?! Earth?! Milky Way?!" he squeaked, scrambling to his feet and moving to kneel beside the woman.

"Yes, yes…I think so?"

"The year, what year is it?"

"Nineteen ninety-six." That was weird.

"Who's on the throne? Who's ruling Britain?"

"Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth." Amelia recited before asking, "Do you want me to phone someone…the police…?"

The woman would not wake up and he was becoming increasingly frantic.

"Do you have a cordless phone?"

Amelia nodded, turning and running back into the house to grab the phone from the cradle before returning and handing it to the man.

"What's your name?" he demanded as he began dialing.

"Amelia Pond," she replied bravely.

"Alright, Amelia," he spoke gently, "I need your help, Rose won't wake up, I need both hands…come here and keep track of her pulses for me."

Hesitantly, Amelia did as told, kneeling beside the man and grabbing hold of Rose's wrist. The man corrected her grip and Amelia was stunned to find the woman had two pulses. "Now," the man spoke as he finished dialing, "tell me if she loses one or both."

Then he began speaking to someone on the phone, "Brig; Brig? It's me, the Doctor, sorry, different face, different voice; look, I have an unknown situation DT, situation GFC T42, and Secrecy Breach Level HC…Hold on," he pulled away, asking Amelia, "How old are you and where are your parents?"

"Seven, my parents are dead and Aunt Sharon's at a party." She answered quickly.

A dark look crossed his face but he nodded, telling 'Brig' "Secrecy Breach Level UHC 7Y. Leadworth, send everyone you can, especially Sullivan and whoever's heading Engineering, hell, grab Sarah Jane if you can."

He put the phone down, reaching into his pockets and digging around before pulling out some sort of device, setting it down on the ground and pushing a button. The thing lit up, began levitating, about eight feet in the air, above their heads.

He picked the phone back up, speaking, "Okay, I've got a signal box up and going…what do you mean something's interfering with the signal?!"

Amelia did something both very rude and very brave; keeping her hand on Rose's pulses, she reached up, stealing the phone away from the man, the Doctor apparently, and pressed it to her ear, asking, "Excuse me, if I gave you my address could you find us?"

"Of course, Miss…" a Scottish accent, not heavy but still there, greeted her.

"Pond," she supplied before rattling off her full address and then handing the phone back to the Doctor.

"Can you find us?" he demanded of the man on the other end before nodding and then saying, "I trust you'll be coming as well? Yes, okay. Thanks."

He hung up, looking down at Amelia, "Thank you, can I trouble you for a blanket?"

Amelia shook her head, stood up, and went to fetch a blanket and an umbrella, a big one, as it looked like it was going to rain soon.

She helped the Doctor cover Rose and then pitch the umbrella, making it stand upright over all three of them.

"Thank you," he reiterated, before smiling gently, "You're a very brave little girl, Amelia Pond, helping two strangers like this."

She cocked her head to the side, "You needed help, why wouldn't I help? What happened?"

He sighed, squeezing Rose's hand, "Well, me and Rose here were heading back to her family's home, to pick up our son, when something yanked us out of the Vortex, an inter-dimensional wormhole type thing, and the next thing we know is we're crashing, barely missing Big Ben and everything's on fire and the TARDIS, our ship, is screaming pain and…I woke up out here…"

"She carried you out," Amelia pointed at Rose, "she was flying and her eyes were glowing."

"Not Rose then, Bad Wolf," he mused, "Rose must have been unconscious too then…" he looked at Amelia, "We didn't wake you up did we?"

She shook her head, "No." But before she could continue the sound of multiple automobiles pulling up to the house reached their ears.

Then a group of military men were surrounding them, moving Rose onto a stretcher, strapping her down securely and rigidly, and out from the garden and a second, much larger group was gathering around the space-ship and beginning to lever it up.

"Doctor," an older man appeared, in military grab as well, as Rose was escorted out; "Brigadier! Amelia, meet Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Brig, Amelia Pond."

The Brigadier smiled down kindly, tipping his head slightly, "Miss Pond, a pleasure. May I have permission to have my men search this property for whatever could be interfering with our equipment?"

She looked to the Doctor who gave her a small smile and nodded, "You can trust him."

"Then, yes. As long as you don't get mud everywhere."

"I will instruct my men to clean up after themselves," he looked to the Doctor, "Sullivan's removing Miss Tyler to our nearest base and Miss Smith is coming along shortly with one of our war-birds to move the TARDIS. Will you be staying?"

The Doctor nodded, "There's something very off about this house, Brig. I don't like it and I want to know why."

Before the other man could respond, a soldier ran out, "Sir! Private Anderson's found something!"

The Brigadier paled, and so did the Doctor, before barking out sharply, "Private Donovan, stay with Miss Pond. Miss Pond, under no circumstances are you to enter that house!"

Without anything further, the two men rushed into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two:**

They raced through the house, up the staircase, and into a bedroom that clearly belonged to Amelia; soldiers and officers lined the room but the Doctor paid them no mind.

"Oh, this is not good." He approached the wall, Sonic already in hand and scanning the crack; it was not a normal crack, but he supposed only a Time Lord could truly see just how dangerous it was.

"Brig, get Amelia back to base. Get Sullivan to run a full physical, down to DNA testing."

"Doctor?"

"It's a crack in space and time, two bits of space that should never touch are and Amelia's been sleeping around it, Rassilon knows what it's done to her."

The Brigadier nodded and sent most of the soldiers out to escort Amelia Pond to where Sullivan was. Only he, the Doctor, and two Privates remained.

"Can you do anything?"

Before he could answer there was a soft, almost questioning meow and a cat came out from under the bed, to the Doctor. It was a tortoiseshell.

The man knelt, picking up the cat and looking at the nametag that was on its collar ' _Spot_ '. He sighed, "Here, take her too."

One of the Privates who remained took the cat and headed out.

"Now, to fix this."`

He looked down at the Sonic, looked up at the crack, before turning and saying, "Brigadier, you will want to leave. There is a seventy-six percent chance that the house will collapse in on itself."

The other man gave him a long, hard look before nodding abruptly, turning on his heel and saying, "Private Novak, with me!" as he left. The lone remaining soldier followed promptly.

The Doctor counted until he was sure the house was empty, vaguely registering the sounds of a helicopter flying overhead and was relieved that Sarah Jane had finally arrived for the TARDIS.

Adjusting the Sonic to a setting he had not had to use often, thankfully, he braced himself and began to close the fissure.

Of course the thing fought back, because when was life ever easy, and he had to put every bit of concentration and telepathic power he had into the fight. The house began to shake and rumble.

Slowly, ever so slow, the edges began creeping close; beads of sweat popped into existence on his brow as he clenched and gnashed his teeth and pressed his assault forward.

As he was about to fail, body sapped and drained of every bit of energy and power, a surge of power flooded into him, filling him, reinforcing his own mind and power.

" _Focus, my Doctor_ ," someone whispered, as if they were standing behind him, but that didn't make sense; he knew that voice but she had been sent back to Sullivan for medical care. He shook his head as she began singing in his native language.

Gold energy, not unlike regeneration, began leaking from his form, flowing to the crack and seemed to overpower the damage in the universe.

He realized he was being used as a conduit for Bad Wolf to work her will; she must have been truly weak if she was not burning through him like a trillion suns, indeed, her presence in his mind was muted and almost tired. He threw open all the doors in his head, pulled down every wall, and just let go of any barrier that could stop her.

The house began falling down around him as they worked together, the Storm and the Wolf, to repair what damage had been done. This crack was not a natural one; sometimes the Universe injured itself or was pushed too far and gained weaknesses, like the crack the Torchwood London had exploited for their 'Ghost Shift'. But this one, this one was unnatural, forced, someone, something had torn and then stitched together space and time in a very sloppy manner.

Suddenly, suddenly, there was a burst of energy from his form and the crack and both beams met, battling in mid-air until the gold light overpowered the whitish-blue and finally hit the crack itself, sealing it.

He fell to his hands and knees, gasping for his breath; he wasn't as young as he once was and even then it would have thrown him for a loop. And here he was, in his tenth incarnation…he was no spring chicken anymore.

Weakly, he reached into his pocket, found his mobile, and dialed, "Brig? Yeah, it's done…can you send someone to—" and he fell unconscious, leaving the phone on and the Brigadier squawking through it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three:**

Amelia knew something was wrong when a group of soldiers came out of her house and surrounded her. One, a woman, knelt down to eye level and spoke kindly, "Miss Pond, I'm Private Anna Simms; Brigadier Lethebridge-Stewart and the Doctor want you to be seen by our medical doctor and we are to escort you."

Amelia gulped but nodded, squeaking out, "Okay."

Private Anna stood up and put a hand on Amelia's shoulder, guiding her to a waiting SUV. Another soldier opened a door and a third lifted Amelia easily, settling her in the back seat and securing her expertly.

Private Anna got in on the other side as another two soldiers took the front seats and then they pulled from the property.

The windows were tinted darkly so she couldn't see much but she knew when they had left Leadworth; there was a weird telephone pole thing at the edge of the town that she could make out even through the tint.

The trip was silent, not even radio, and she soon dropped off into sleep as it was quite late.

When she woke up, she was being carried by a man, a soldier, Private Anna was right beside him, and Amelia wrapped in a military jacket.

They entered a building, moved past a line of receptionist desks, into the backroom, and into an elevator which went down, underground, into a full fledge military base. People were walking and running to and fro along the hallways and she got glimpses of rooms and activities as they walked down a hallway before entering a room like smelled like a hospital.

She was settled on a bed and a man approached, smiling and introducing himself, "Miss Pond, I am Doctor Sullivan; you can call me Harry or Mister Sullivan or whatever you feel comfortable with. The Doctor would like it if I could make sure you're alright but if you don't feel comfortable with me doing so I do have a colleague I can call for, it'll just take a couple days for her to get here."

He seemed kind enough, older than the Doctor, and exuded an air of comforting ease.

"Can Miss Anna stay?" she asked quietly and Doctor Sullivan nodded, "Of course. Private Anna?"

"Nowhere else I'd rather be sir," the Private agreed, smiling slightly.

Doctor Sullivan nodded, laying a paper gown on the bed and saying, "Miss Pond, if you would change out of your clothes I'd be very grateful."

"Why?" Amelia asked questioningly as she had been to doctors before and yet she could stay in her own clothes.

"Well, you see, we're going to run a few tests and the clothes may contaminate—interfere with —the results and give us wrong answers."

That made sense and so Amelia nodded, dropping onto her feet from the bed. Doctor Sullivan left and Private Anna turned away so the girl could have some privacy as she changed.

The civilian clothes were gathered by Private Anna, who wore gloves and a mask to put them into an evidence bag, sealing it and labelling it in dainty writing as Amelia Pond's clothes.

After several attempts to get back onto the bed, Amelia, now clad in nothing but the hospital gown, huffed in annoyance and asked, "Miss Anna, can you help me please?"

The woman chuckled, stripping off the gloves and coming over; she picked Amelia up by the waist and set her on the surface carefully.

A nurse poked her head into the room, saying, "It's going to be a minute or two, Miss Tyler just woke up and the Doctor just came in needing medical attention." Then she left.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amelia asked worriedly, having already developed a fondness for the man.

"Oh, sure he is." Anna soothed, "He's an alien and he's like a cat, he has thirteen lives. If he loses one he has more."

"Oh; why am I here?"

Anna sighed, "There was a crack in your bedroom wall and it was really dangerous. The Doctor wants us to make sure you're okay."

"I told Aunt Sharon about it," the girl confided, swinging her legs back and forth lazily, "but she wouldn't listen. I hear voices from it, and sirens, like a fire-alarm at school."

Anna knelt before her, asking, "Miss Pond, what were the voices saying? This is important."

"I dunno," Amelia replied, "I couldn't understand them."

"They weren't speaking English?"

"No."

"What did the voices sound like? Happy? Sad? Angry?"

"Angry, very angry. Sometimes they shouted stuff."

"Did the crack ever make you feel funny? Maybe tired or sick or something?"

"It made me tingle."

"Tingle? Tingle how Miss Pond?"

"I dunno; just tingling, everywhere; like static."

Anna swore, before standing up and racing from the room to grab a nurse.

They returned, the nurse with a cart, and began taking samples.

A swab of her cheek, a swab of her nose, several vials of blood, and even a sample of her tears, which were all labelled meticulously and then rushed to testing while she was sent to the loo to collect a urine sample, which joined the rest for testing.

After that, she and Anna were not allowed to leave the room they were in and anyone who came in wore biohazard suits.

Even the lady that brought them lunch.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked a bit fearfully, curled up on the bed under the blanket.

Anna sighed again, raking her fingers through her hair and saying, "Amelia, do you know what radiation is?"

The girl shook her head and so, in small, easy to understand words but not in a patronizing way, Anna explained before concluding, "So, everyone's worried that it could make you, and anyone else around you, sick. Really sick. That crack was giving off some powerful radiation."

Oh. Amelia couldn't find anything to say to that and so remained quiet; with dinner came a sketchbook, notebook, some crayons, and a pen. Anna received some paperwork to occupy her.

After dinner, they took more samples. And after that, Amelia and Anna were both escorted to a shower area and given fresh gowns and some scrubs to wear underneath. They were also given some plastic sandals to wear.

"What about Aunt Sharon?" Amelia asked as the Private tucked her in for bed.

Anna smiled carefully, hoping she wasn't lying, "Well, she was probably taken to another base to get check out; I'm sure she's fine, dear. And I talked to some friends; Doctor Sullivan's gonna come by tomorrow, all the tests are done and the Doctor finally woke up. Doctor Sullivan wants to go over the test results with him and Miss Tyler first, to see if they see anything abnormal about them, just to be sure." She smiled again, dimming the lights without fully turning them off and the climbing into her own bed, "Goodnight, Amelia." She said softly, "May your dreams be fairytales."

"'Night, Miss Anna."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four:**

Rose woke up while strapped to a backboard and surrounded by military personnel. A young man was at her head, helping carry her, and he smiled brightly, saying, "Hello, Miss Tyler; you're at UNIT, the year is nineteen ninety-six and you've been in a crash. I'm Private Lucas; we're taking you to Doctor Sullivan."

"Doc'or?" she slurred, sleepily.

"He's fine, there's a bit of situation that needs his attention; he'll be coming along soon enough."

"'dis?" she asked.

"Miss Smith and our best engineers are looking after the TARDIS."

Rose blinked twice before falling back into unconsciousness.

When she next awoke, she was in a hospital bed, and a paper gown, hooked up to several machines, and an intravenous drip of fluids. Before she could even think to move, a grouping of no less than six nurses flooded into her room and began examining her.

Once the Sister declared her to be stable enough, a nurse pressed a button and the bed moved to have her sit upright while a third brought a cup of ice water.

The one that brought the cup helped her drink; the water cooled and soothed her dry mouth and throat. She coughed a few times before asking, "Where's the Doctor?"

Her voice was hoarse, rough and scratchy, as if she had spent a great deal of time screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Sleeping," the Sister replied gently, "there's been…a problem and he's unconscious at the moment— _HOLD IT_!"

Rose had leapt from her bed, trying to disconnect her drip at the same time, but she wavered, suddenly lightheaded as her knees took on the consistency of jelly.

Just as she started to collapse, two nurses grabbed her by the shoulders and two grabbed her legs; working together they got her back into bed. They reattached the tubing and other monitoring systems. They also restrained her left leg to prevent any further escape attempts.

The Sister didn't seem surprised, merely exasperated by the routine response of any of her patients, and asked curtly, "Are you quite finished, Miss Tyler?"

Rose was exhausted by her aborted escape attempt and merely nodded.

"Wonderful; I am Sandra Wilson, Senior Nurse of this Base. You have been brought here after a crash landing in Leadworth. We have had to sedate you in order to repair the damage you've suffered, which, while not physical, was quite dangerous to your health. Apparently, a fissure in time and space overpowered the TARDIS' safety and navigational systems while in the process of time travelling, sending her, the Doctor, and yourself careening into this year, nineteen ninety-six. While you and the TARDIS were being moved here, the Doctor attempted to seal the fissure and repair the damage caused by it. There were complications, it was more powerful than he had imagined, and while he succeeded he exhausted himself both mentally and physically and fell into a light coma. As soon as we clear you medically, we will be moving you and your bed to his room for you to recuperate together."

Rose laughed tiredly, nodding.

The door to the room opened and in slipped a man she recognized, "Sullivan!"' she yelped and he smiled knowingly, "I take it you know me, a future me I mean." He brought a stool on wheels closer, taking a seat and opening the manila folder he held, "Once we're done here, I'll just lock your files away until your proper time. Now, Miss Tyler, how do you feel?"

"Pretty good, an' you can call me Rose; any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine," she replied.

He smiled some more, "On a scale of one to ten, one being the absolute worst you've ever felt and ten being the best how do you rate?"

"Nine," she answered after a moment's musing.

He frowned a little, "Oh?"

"Well, 'm hungry an' feel like 'm getting over the flu an' I wanna see the Doctor, like five minutes ago."

"Right," Sullivan nodded, standing up, passing the file to Sandra, and beginning to examine his patient.

Fifteen minutes later he was satisfied with the results and they were moving her. Her bed was rolled down the hallways and the personnel who they passed immediately went to attention at the sight of her. She flushed slightly and sunk down into her blankets somewhat; Time Lord or not, she didn't deserve such status.

She was rolled into the room where the Doctor was and immediately craned her neck to see him tucked into his own bed, in a paper gown, and unconscious, hooked up to various monitors and machines.

"Closer!" she ordered as they positioned her bed with a good distance from his, "Closer please! I need ta hold his hand at least!" the nurses hesitated so she continued, firmly, "I'll get outta bed and get inta his anyway, if I can't at least hold his hand. I'll rip out my lines an' stuff, set off my monitors. You won't be able to keep me in here."

They must have believed her, for they moved some of his monitors, took one of the sides down on each bed, and then pushed the beds flush together. Instantly, she turned to face him, pulled him close, and let every barrier between her mind and his fall completely.

Using his memories, his experience as gifted by the three way meta-crisis, she began healing his overtaxed consciousness; oh, her Doctor was old, positively ancient, and while he often enjoyed the benefits of his centuries long life-span, there were drawbacks; whilst Time Lords grew more powerful with age, they also grew more vulnerable in some ways. And the Doctor, oh he had suffered so much more than most Time Lords, those stuffy senatorial beings who seemed to always hold even family at arm's length.

But the Doctor had lived and died, loved and lost and that both strengthened and weakened him and it showed in his mind, cracked and glued back together, always on the brink of full blown insanity should he take too much damage.

Lost, she wandered and searched, patching crumbling parts and soothing the re-inflamed pains, until she found it. She hadn't known if it would have been strong enough to hold against the onslaught he had seemingly fought and indeed, it was held together by a web of gold energy she recognized as that of Bad Wolf.

She had found his Mental Panic Room; a sole, safe place where his higher mind, all that made this incarnation unique, could retreat in times of great duress.

A golden wolf came into existence at her side and the great beast howled. The webbing glowed brighter as the sound tampered off before simply disintegrating into gold powder and spreading away in an impossible breeze.

The Panic Room, having the shape of the TARDIS, shattered instantly, crumbling into wooden shards scattered around the form of the Doctor, tucked into some sort of stasis pod and sweetly asleep.

It required a passcode, a series of numbers it looked like, to reactivate him before he would awake on his own.

Waving her hand, she materialized a chair from the ether, and she sat and thought; rifling through both his memories and hers, trying to find the number he'd most likely use.

She immediately discarded anything recent, knowing that he had last updated his panic room when he was an old man with a fondness for capes and martial arts.

Perhaps Susan's birthdate; no go. Angry red letters blinked out at her from the code pad, **_Access Denied_**. Just to be sure, she entered it the Gallifreyian way, the Universal Standard way, the British Way, and then the American way. Each was incorrect.

Perhaps, the date the TARDIS whisked him away. No, ( ** _Access Denied_** ) no that wasn't it, in any of the four ways she tried

He didn't remember his own birthdate, so that wasn't it, and she was sure it wasn't anything to do with any of his Time Lord colleagues. They had all looked down at him in their own ways, for his meddling and his fraternizing and his unwillingness to simply _obey_ and not question everything, everyone around him. Even that Time Lady friend of his, Romana, had often taken a stance of fond annoyance and slight bewilderment at his insistence on meddling, always meddling in events instead of just observing. Great observers, Time Lords were; well, the old ones were anyway; the new line was much more hands on, much more meddlesome.

Her eyes widened and she smiled as she realized the code; the universal coordinates for the former location of Gallifrey. Because even with all the mocking and cruelty of his people, he still remembered his home fondly.

 ** _Access Granted_**.

The pod unsealed, a rush of compressed condensation greeting her, and he slowly woke up, blinking groggily and slurring, "Rose?"

She smiled, lip trembling slightly, and said fondly, "Ya daft ol' alien."

He gave her a dopey grin, clearly still slightly dazed and confused but she unhooked him from the unneeded life sustaining machines and gently pulled him out, sitting him in her chair and kneeling before him.

"I take it we're both in my mind," he spoke, sluggishly but gaining strength and control with every word.

She nodded, "Yeah; outside, we're in a UNIT base in nineteen ninety-six. Sullivan's in charge of us."

"Oh Rassilon," he muttered halfheartedly before sitting bolt upright and demanding, "What about Amelia?"

Her nose wrinkled as she replied, "Who's Amelia?"

"Amelia! Amelia Pond!"

He leaped up, distraught and he began pacing frantically as though he was a tiger caged and restless, "Amelia, we crashed into her back garden; she's about yea high," he bent slightly, holding his hand level with his thigh, "red hair, she's ginger you see, and she's seven years old."

"She's probably all tucked up in her bed then, safely asleep," Rose replied, standing up.

"No, no, no," he told her, "the crack was in her bedroom, for only Rassilon knows how long."

"But that…the radiation alone should have—"

"Which is why I sent her along to Sullivan, ordered the full battery, down to her DNA. Her cat too. If she could withstand that amount of radiation, that type of radiation for any real length of time…"

"She's not human, at least not fully. But even other species, other races…"

"Only two that I know of, Gallifreyians and Daleks. But the War went on for untold centuries and every Time Lord not on planet was called back; even Susan and she had just married a human," he paced more frantically, as if trying to outrun the memories, "There could've been Arched ones, hiding from what was coming, the Master proved that, he ran all the way to the end of everything but if they were Arched then none of the Gallifreyian genetic material would have passed to descendants, for all intents and purposes someone Arched is what they're pretending to be. And if they weren't Arched, I would have sensed them long ago. No, no, there's something odd about Amelia Pond and it might not be a good thing."

He froze, spinning on his heel and reaching for her. Automatically she took his hand only to be slammed back into her own body with a pounding headache.

"Sorry, so sorry," he was groaning beside her, "not strong enough for finesse."

Near instantaneously, medical personnel, led by Sullivan himself, flooded the room; examinations were administered, medications dispensed, and then they began working.

The scientists on Base managed to sequence Amelia's genome from two samples. When Amelia was younger, she had suffered a bout of a virus and then some testing and the hospital she was treated at had kept a sample of her blood that had gone unused. Thanks to that, they were able to compare her DNA pre-radiation to her current DNA to see if there were any mutations.

The Doctor sat up in his bed, with his glasses on and holding up the genetic sequencing images to the light and comparing by sight.

While he did that, Rose read through the medical files UNIT had retrieved and compared them to Sullivan's notes.

"Doctor," she started suddenly, folding the hospital folder in half and squinting at it, "Doctor, she's never been sick, 'cept that once."

"Not everyone rushes their children to the A&E for every little sniffle," he replied absentmindedly.

"No, look!" she insisted, "Never been sick, never been hurt, perfect milestones, no boosters!"

He put down what he was holding and leant over, reading quickly, "Odd, no boosters at all?"

"None, not even for Measles. And look," she pointed out a line.

"Elevated White Cell count but no infection detected, high metabolism, slow cellular cycle with no known cause or detrimental effect, exceptional physical fitness, excellent cardio-vascular response…That's not possible."

She nodded, before cocking her head to the side and realizing, "Doctor, could she be a witch? Or even a Squib?"

He paused, "That might explain her resistance to the radiation and might explain why she's so healthy but her cellular cycle…"

He went back to the images and squinted at a particular spot in the sequencing, "Yes! Here! Look, her M-Gene is mutated," he pointed it out for her, "Ten quid the radiation did that, or at least made it stronger. It's changed her biology enough to increase her length of peak physical fitness, biologically speaking."

"Doctor, what're we gonna do?"

"Well, we can't let her go back home—"

"Who knows what problems could pop up—"

"Exactly, which means normal foster care isn't an option—"

"But we could—"

"Yes, yes we could but—"

"She's a human child. On the other hand, Elsy—"

"Right, right, let's give Pond the last say so though. If she doesn't want to—"

"We'll foster her out ta a former companion—"

"Yes, perhaps—"

"Yeah, they'd be a good choice."

They grinned at each other lopsidedly and Sullivan, who had been watching them with keen semi-surprised interest as they finished each's thoughts, coughed slightly, gaining their attentions.

"Doctor, Rose, if you are feeling up to it, tomorrow you can talk with Miss Pond; however, you will remain in your beds tonight; no wanderings, no experiments, you both will rest for the rest of the night." He spoke very firmly, glaring both down, "I will be back in by eight a.m. If you have caused any trouble for the night staff I shall have Brunhilde perform a colonoscopy on both of you. Understand?"

Both Gallifreyians shuddered, nodding fervently to their vows of good behavior.

Sullivan chuckled and took his leave, informing the Sister of the threats and asking for an hourly log of their activities.

"So what do we do now?"

The Doctor thought for a second, before leaning over and pushing the call button, asking, "Uh, can we get a deck of cards please?"

Quickly enough, a nurse appeared with a deck and gave it to them. They settled in for a long, boring night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Five:**

The next morning, Amelia and Private Anna were once again escorted to the showers, this time being gifted a small dental hygiene kit along with the soap, shampoo, and towels. Then Amelia was given clothes a little too big. And fresh pants.

"My niece is about your size," one of the nurses told her, "I called my brother, he sent over some stuff she doesn't wear anymore. And someone was sent for underwear."

It was an old school uniform, solid colored blouse, white, blazer, deep, dark blue, necktie, blue again, knee length plaid skirt, blue and black, and some knee high black socks.

The sleeves were a couple inches too long for her, the skirt went an inch below her knees, and the socks were thigh high.

But it felt so much better than the paper gown and being nude underneath that. She used the tie as a belt.

Private Anna was allowed to redress in her uniform.

They went back to their room where breakfast was served and merely waited for visitors, eating the meal in a comfortable silence.

Amelia was still sketching, nothing too fancy or important; merely a picture of her babysitter. The woman only ever appeared when she was alone and cared for her when Aunt Sharon left her home alone. Then she disappeared right before Aunt Sharon came home. Though she had ignored Amelia's complaints about the Crack. And she told Amelia to never mention her until it was the proper time; what, when the proper time was she was never told, just that she would know when the time came.

Someone knocked on the door, and Doctor Sullivan poked his head in, "Miss Pond? The Doctor and Rose want to talk to you. Is that alright?"

Amelia hesitated but nodded, voicing, "Yeah, alright." She closed her sketchbook and tidied her area as the Doctor and Rose came in.

"Good morning Amelia, Private Simms," the Doctor greeted as he took a seat on an empty bed, Rose following along.

"Good morning Doctor, Good morning Miss Tyler," Amelia responded politely.

"Morning Sir! Morning Ma'am!" Private Anna had gone to attention, saluting her highest superiors properly while avoiding their eyes.

"Stand down Soldier," The Doctor sighed with an eye-roll even as the Private relaxed before turning to Amelia, "Amelia, how are you doing?"

"Alright, I'm not sick am I?"

"No," Rose assured her, "Amelia, has anything…strange happened to you? Before we met that is?"

Amelia hesitated, suddenly nervous.

Rose joined her on her bed and leaned close, saying lowly, "It's okay, Amelia, we won't think anything bad."

"I…" the girl licked her lips and focused on her feet, "I think I turned my teacher's hair red once."

"An' what was going on when that happened?" Rose asked gently.

"I was in trouble for somethin' I didn't do, she was yelling at me, saying I'd be kicked out," Amelia sniffled, remembering that day with pain, "said I was a worthless little Ned, comin' in an' takin' spots from good English children."

Suddenly she was gathered up into a hug; Rose was hugging her.

Amelia stiffened at first; she didn't even know this woman, why was she being hugged? But slowly warmth flooded her, a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time and she relaxed, hugging back.

The Doctor moved to be beside them, asking softly, "Are there any other…incidents?"

Amelia nodded, saying in a small voice, "I made my cat fly and fixed my hair clips once."

"Amelia Pond, what if I told you magic was real?"

Her eyes widened almost comically, "I can do magic?"

"Yep, you're a witch," Rose replied, "an' that protected you from the Crack. Or so we think."

"However," the Doctor took up, "we've landed ourselves in a bit of a bind here. You haven't been affected by the Crack…yet. You may develop problems later."

"Plus the fact that you're a witch an' experience accidental magic, that's what it's called when you do magic without meaning to."

"And your aunt leaves you alone for long periods of time and hasn't even reported you missing yet and you've been gone for at least…two days or so."

"Means that nobody feels comfortable with sending you back home," Rose finished, a bit sadly, softly.

"I can't?"

"No, sorry. Amelia," the Doctor lifted the girl's head by her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Don't be afraid, alright? You'll be taken care of, we promise. But, it's up to you, we can place you with some good friends of ours, ones that are used to the weird and strange side of life and know what to do with anything goes wrong. You'll go to school just like everyone else, and probably get invited to a special school in about four years. Or, you can come with me and Rose; you'll have two brothers and a sister, we'll be traveling the universe and you'd see some scary things, you'd get hurt sometimes, maybe even killed eventually, but you'll have adventures and fun, with people who know how to handle just about anything that pops along."

"Can I really go with you, to space?"

"An' time, that's the most important bit," Rose confirmed in a stage whisper, "any ol' alien can get ya 'round space, time's a whole 'nother level."

"Can I bring Spot?"

"Spot, Spot…?" the Doctor repeated before he remembered, "Oh, the cat! Sure, you can bring her, provided she's unaffected too. Private Simms?" he called to the lone soldier with them.

"Yes Sir?"

"Ask after Spot for me? Calico, tortoise shell, female, spayed, about two years old."

"Right away, Sir," Private Anna nodded, marching quickly out the door.

The Doctor smiled, "I'm sure Spot's just fine."

Amelia smiled.

Rose put her on her feet, standing up and saying, "You know Amelia, our spaceship is alive an' absolutely brilliant."

"It is?" Amelia's eyes were wide as she digested the information and tried to wrap her mind around it. A living machine? It didn't seem possible…

"She, not It, She," the Doctor corrected, "spaceships are almost always referred to as females, like boats and automobiles. And the TARDIS is the smartest ship in existence."

"TARDIS." The girl tried the foreign word, feeling both strange but oddly at home with the idea.

"It's short for 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space'," The Doctor added, "bit of a mouthful isn't it?"

Amelia nodded before realizing something, "If it's, sorry, She's, alive and She crashed is She hurt too?"

Both adults nodded before Rose explained, "But She'll be okay, we called in a few friends to help, the Doctor's basically rebuilt her from the ground up occasionally. Just probably a few things blown out in the console, maybe the temporal stabilizers, but nothin' that can't be fixed with enough work." Rose grinned brightly, "Do ya wanna meet her now?"

"Can I?" Amelia looked between the two adult excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

"Of course!" The Doctor became just as bouncy within seconds, holding out his hand.

Amelia took it and Rose took his other hand.

"Now Amelia, we have a sort of tradition," the Doctor explained in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"RUN!" and they took off, tearing through the doorways and hallways, and Amelia was keeping up as well as any human child could. But she began to tire and so the Doctor scooped her up in one arm, holding her close, her arms around his neck.

She was laughing, wild, tumbling giggles as he and Rose quickened their pace even further; they broke into the engineer section, all three laughing, and Amelia was put back onto her feet.

They were met by a distinguished gentleman, salt and pepper hair, brush mustache, who saluted them, "Good Morning Sir! Good Morning Ma'am! I am Major Matthew Morgan, the ranking officer in charge of the repairs to the TARDIS."

"At ease." The Doctor said with an eye-roll and the Major did as bid.

"How's she?" Rose asked, somewhat anxiously, as she eyed the blue box.

"She's running on contingency power, according to Miss Jane, though everything is in order."

"She must've depleted herself," The Doctor said, "trying to keep us alive during the freefall."

"Easy fix," Rose nodded, leading the way into the ship.

The TARDIS was dimly lighting the console room but Amelia gasped when she saw it.

"This's just the control room, the bridge you could say," The Doctor spoke softly, "She has so much room; She's her very own dimension. Goes on near forever."

Rose did not speak a word, merely moved to the console, watching as a new panel appeared. This panel was plain but had two hand shaped indentions in the metal, palm down, flat, with the fingers splayed wide apart.

Rose sighed and then closed her eyes for only a split second but when they reopened they were gold.

Rose turned to Amelia, beckoning her forward as she knelt to her knees.

"Hello Amelia Jessica Pond," Rose said but she sounded very different now, "do you know who I am?"

"Rose Tyler?" Amelia questioned, confused and slightly afraid.

The woman laughed, shaking her head, "Technically yes; I am Bad Wolf, I live within Rose Tyler and we work as one. Do you know what I am?"

"An alien?" Amelia offered.

Bad Wolf smiled, "Ah, again, technically yes; Rose is a Time Lady, but I myself am a manifestation of the space-time continuum." Amelia had a very confused look now, so Bad Wolf simplified, "It is my responsibility to oversee everything and everyone who has ever existed, could exist, might exist, should exist, shouldn't exist. It is under my hand and eye that time flows and ebbs, like ocean waves, and occasionally I must take a more hands on approach. This is where Rose Tyler comes in. When there were many ships like this one; when Her sisters sailed the stars, a little portion, a very, very little portion, was entrusted into the Heart of each TARDIS. But as the ships died and rotted, I gathered more and more of my being into the Heart of this TARDIS. And then there were no more, and I was complete but I was still incomplete…Until a human, you see Rose was once human, was born human, was at her most desperate; she wanted to save the Doctor, when he had sent her home as he made a last stand; she opened the Heart and herself to me, as was always destined. We share this body."

"Oh! So you're like a god? And to work your things you use Rose, like clothes?" Amelia asked and Bad Wolf chuckled, "At the barest of basics."

The woman sobered, "Amelia, I promise, as long as I walk this universe you shall never be alone. You need only to call for me and I will come to your aid." Bad Wolf stood up, saying to the Doctor, "My love, neither you nor Amelia can be inside this TARDIS while the power transfer takes place."

The Doctor frowned, a dark look passing over his face, but nodded, taking Amelia by the hand again and leading her out of the ship.

He did not let go of the girl's hand, even as he tapped his foot anxiously.

Amelia looked around, unsure of what to do or say, so she did what she knew would make her feel better; she hugged him, pulling him from his thoughts. She could only reach his waist but he knelt down to return the hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry Amelia," he murmured into her hair, "been bit of a rough few days for all of us. How are you doing with all this?"

She shrugged noncommittally, not really sure what she was feeling or even how to word it if she could.

The doors swung open again, releasing a billow of steam, and Rose staggered out, hand against the door before she slumped down.

"I'm fine, really," she protested as several people rushed to her aid, "just, just need to catch my breath here."

Still, they lifted her into a chair before letting the Doctor and Amelia anywhere near her.

"She's fine now, the TARDIS," Rose yawned, blinking tiredly, "she just has ta reset some things."

The TARDIS door slammed shut, audibly locking herself before phasing out.

"She's headin' for the Rift," Rose explained, "I only gave her enough ta get there."

Suddenly, the TARDIS reappeared and opened her door invitingly.

The Doctor helped Rose to her feet, supporting her weight, and took Amelia's hand again.

"Ready, Amelia Pond?" he asked.

"For what?"

"Everything."

 _ **END-To Be Continued in "Accepting Amelia"**_


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUCEMENT!**

 **AFTER YEARS OF WAITING!**

 **Accepting Amelia IS Now UP!**


End file.
